Wizards and Vampires Collide
by RussianGirl95
Summary: Twilight: Bella and Edward are living in Forks, with nothing to worry them. Little did they know that someone would magically appear...


**Wizards and Vampires Collide**

**Chapter 1: Perfect Day**

My eyes opened to see light shining through. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. My mind spread out until I heard a voice speaking. "Morning," I said. I felt the bed covers move and felt a chin on my shoulder.

"You read my mind?" the voice asked, this time _actually _speaking. I chuckled softly. I turned around to see my wife gazing into my eyes. I lifted my hand and brushed away a strand of her chocolate brown hair. She softly moaned at my touch.

"Of course I did. I had to see if you were there," I answered. She chuckled. I loved it when she laughed.

"You know that I'm never leaving you, Edward. Never," she said seriously. I sighed and leaned in close until our foreheads were touching.

"Never?" I asked, even though I knew what the answer was going to be.

"Never," she answered. She tilted her head up and I leaned in closer. Our lips almost touched when I felt a wave of happiness through me. I leaned back and looked down to see big brown eyes looking up at me. I chuckled. Bella looked over my shoulder to see what was happening. She smiled wide when she saw our daughter.

"Good morning Nessie," she said. Nessie smiled and stretched her tiny hands to us. I smiled and lifted her up and set her on my lap. She nestled against me. Bella gently patted Nessie's brown curls.

"Morning Dada. Morning Momma," Nessie whispered.

"Good morning darling," Bella answered. I kissed the top of Nessie's head. Just then, I heard a voice coming into my mind. I groaned. Bella lifted her head off of my shoulder and looked at me.

"What is it?" she asked, nervousness creeping into her voice. I quickly grabbed her hand.

"Emmett is coming," I said. Bella sighed, and then smiled.

"He's coming any minute now," I said. After I said this, the door opened and closed in the same motion. In front of us stood my brother, Emmett. He looked at us and smiled widely.

"Geez, Edward. I should've known you and Bella would still be in bed," he said with a laugh. I shook my head. Bella laughed softly.

"Oh, Emmett. You just know how to spoil the beginning of a perfect day," she said with a smile. Emmett grinned at us. He then looked at Nessie.

"Who's hiding from me? Is that Nessie?" he asked. Nessie giggled and leaped up.

"Uncle Emmett!" she cried out. Emmett took one step forward and grabbed Nessie and spun her around. She giggled and screamed out playfully. We smiled as Nessie was swirled around. After a few minutes, Emmett set Nessie down on the ground. She looked up at him and put her hand on his.

"You want to do it again? I'm a bit dizzy, Nessie," Emmett. Nessie looked down, curls framing her face.

"Why don't you and Uncle Emmett go visit Aunties Alice and Rosalie and Uncle Jasper? We'll be right behind you," Bella suggested. Nessie's head shot up and looked at Emmett, silently pleading him.

"Why did you have to do the puppy eyes Nessie? You know I'm a sucker for them," Emmett whined. We chuckled. Emmett grabbed Nessie and put her on his shoulders. "Don't stay in bed too long," Emmett said as they walked out.

"We won't," Bella called out. She stood up and walked towards the wardrobe. She picked out a pair of denim jeans and a navy blue shirt. She quickly changed and tied on black shoes. She turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Come on," she said.

I groaned. "I wanted to stay in today," I complained.

"We promised Nessie," Bella said. I sighed and leapt out of bed and quickly changed. I smelt the cotton that humans weren't able to smell.

"I'm ready," I announced.

"Of course you are. Only you can change so fast." I smiled at Bella, gazing into her red eyes.

It's been a few years now, since the Volturi came to Forks. Every night, Bella would look into the mirror and say how she wished that her eyes were gold, like mine. I kept consoling her, saying that in time, the golden colour would emerge. Even though I was happy that Bella was a vampire, I missed her perks. I missed it when she blushed; I missed looking into her brown eyes. But I learnt to look past them and be happy that she was with me; forever. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Bella looked up and smiled. I smiled as well and leaned down and kissed her. Before anything _else _could happen, I pulled away. Bella wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer to her.

"Let's go," I said. We opened the door and walked into the cold that always surrounded Forks. We started walked through the forest.

_This is perfect, _I thought. _Nothing can harm us now._

**Chapter 1: Back to School**

_Harry stood in a cemetery. The fog was surrounding him, choking him. He then heard a sound. He turned around to see a figure walking towards him. His eyes opened wide when he saw Cedric walking through the fog._

"_Cedric? What are you doing here?" Harry asked him. Before Cedric answered, a flash of green light soared towards Cedric. It him in the chest, and he fell over. "Cedric!" Harry yelled. Behind him, he heard a chilling laugh. He turned around to see a looming figure walking towards him. The figure laughed again._

"_Harry Potter," the voice hissed. Voldemort was walking towards him! Harry felt a burning pain in his forehead. He fell down, clutching his forehead. He felt death creeping towards him. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He lifted his head and stared into the eyes of death. Harry opened his mouth and screamed..._

Harry woke up to find his pyjamas sticking to his body. He sighed and laid his hand on his heart. He heard it beat rapidly, but the beating gradually slowed. Harry sat up and grabbed his glasses. He put them on and looked outside his window. The sky was dark, though a hint of sunlight was peeking through the clouds. Just then, Harry heard a noise. He turned his head around to see his best friend, Ron, snoring. He smiled and picked up his pillow. With a flick of his hand, he sent the pillow flying towards Ron's head. The pillow hit Ron's face. He sat up with a start, his red hair in a mess. He turned and saw Harry smiling.

"What did you do that for?" Ron grumbled. He picked up Harry's pillow and threw it towards him. Harry caught it and put it down.

"Your snoring woke me up," Harry answered. Ron grumbled something else and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. After rubbing his eyes, Ron looked at Harry. Harry looked at Ron and smiled tentatively at him.

"Harry what's wrong? You look really pale, mate." Harry ran his hand through his scruffy black hair.

"I had a dream. A dream about Cedric," he answered.

"You know it's not your fault, Harry. You just have to let go."

"Then why do I feel so guilty? I could've saved him, but I didn't." Ron climbed out of his bed and walked to Harry. He sat down beside him and laid his hand on his shoulder.

"It's in the past; you have to let it go." Harry nodded. Ron nodded and walked back to his bed. Harry sighed, took off his glasses and laid back. The last thing Harry saw before he fell asleep was the sky lightening.

"Harry! Ron!" a voice yelled out. Harry smiled at Ron and walked towards his other best friend, Hermione. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating a plate filled with sausages and rashers of bacon.

"You're up early. There's practically no one here yet," Ron commented when he and Harry sat down on the other side of Hermione. Harry looked around. Ron was right. They were a few people scattered here and there, eating breakfast, but none of them looked as jolly as before.


End file.
